millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepie Creecher
Creepie is a new character to the Millard High RP. She is a young teenager raised by bugs, along with her sister Star-Ella. She and her entire family moved from their old hometown Middlington to the town Millard High is in so that they can be safe away from the exterminator. She can often have a cynical and sarcastic personality. Although she never shows her feelings, she can be very protective of her younger sister Star-Ella. She usually doesn't like hanging around many people except her family and well-known friends. Her family is secretly rich but since moving to the town where Millard High is, she thinks that everyone will only be her friend for her money (that issue would also concern Star-Ella). Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' September 9th *'Ethnicity:' Unknown *'Body Type:' Thin *'Height:' 5'2" *'Hair Color:' Black (naturally with blue, red, orange, lime green and pink highlights) *'Eye Color:' Light Purple *'Skin Tone:' Pale *'Dominant Hand:' Right Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Being Sarcastic, Gymnastics (often at times), Photography, Bug Collecting, and Playing the Bagpipes *'Favorite Color:' Black, Purple *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Imogen Heap, Evanescence *'Favorite Type of Music:' Goth, Pop *'Favorite Food:' Stu Surprise *'Favorite TV Show:' Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, Monster High *'Favorite Book:' Goosebumps series, other horror stories (mostly about killer bugs), Monster High series *'Favorite Movie:' Adams Family series Report Card *'English:' A+ *'Math:' ? *'History:' ? *'Biology:' F *'Computers:' ? *'Gym:' ? *'Art:' ? *'Music:' ? *'Cooking:' ? *'Drama:' ? *'Health:' ? *'Spanish:' ? Relationships With Other Characters --Under Construction-- Gallery Creepie BannedStory.jpg|Creepie BannedStory Creepie Lunaii.png|Creepie Lunaii Creepie Tinier Me.png|Creepie Tinier Me Creepie Sims 3.jpg|Creepie as a Young Adult (Sims 3). Creepie.pony.png|Creepie as a My Little Pony character. Creepie Fairy Tale Chick.jpg|Creepie in the Fairy Tale Chick dress up game. Growing Up Creepie1.jpg|Creepie's actual appearance in "Growing Up Creepie". Creepie South Park.jpg|South Park. Creepie Victorian Style.jpg|Victorian Style Creepie Manga.png|Manga Creepie Chibi.PNG|Chibi Maker Fantasty Creator 3 Creecher Girls.PNG|Fantasty Creator 3 Creecher Twins Cafe Maids.PNG|Creepie (right) and Star-Ella (left) as cafe maids (dressup game) Creepie New Chibi.PNG|Rinmaru Mega Chibi Creator Anime Gothic Creepie.PNG|Anime Goth Dress Up. Creepie_avatar.png|Mega Anime Avatar Creator Trivia *She appears to dress in the gothic fashion, wearing a black dress with purple sleeves and tights. *She actually has five colors in her hair: blue, red, orange, lime green and pink though in her pictures, her hair is usually depicted with black and purple streaks or just all black. *She also wears dark purple eyeshadow and lipstick though also some of her pictures don't depict that. *She is actually Creepie Creecher from the show "Growing Up Creepie". *Creepie has a fanon sister named Star-Ella Creecher. *She rarely gets mad or upset. However, the following things will tick her off: creatures locked up in cages, dissection, exterminators, mean girls, cute stuff, bright colors, her siblings annoying her, and such. *Creepie has a fear of clowns ever since she was a baby. No one knows this except her well-known friends and family. *Her real name is Janet but would rather be called Creepie. *She often has a bored expression pasted onto her face every time she interacts with someone. Sometimes though, she gets surprised or frightened once in awhile. *Creepie sometimes climbs up onto ceiling beams to help flies out of "sticky insect paper". When people try to save her, she actually does gymnastics and does a safe landing to get back to solid ground. *Her two favorite songs are "Aha!" by Imogen Heap and "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Females Category:Freshmen Category:Secretive13's Characters Category:Emos and Goths